quevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Race
There only appears to be one "true" race in the world of Queville: humans. They are also the only playable race. However, goblins may also be counted as a race; they live in an organised society of sorts. Magic may have been taught to mankind by an older race, but there is no real lore behind this. It is more likely that humans knew about magic to begin with, and learned how to harness its power. Mammals *Rats are the first mammal to kill *Bats are the only mammal that can fly *Skunks are the poisonous mammals *Goats give milk for cheese *Swine is a source of meat *Rabbits are vicious *Lions are more vicious Humans Humans include the warring King's Guards vs Evil Que's Henchmen, as well as NPCs who may or may not have an alliance, and players, who may themselves be organized into clans. Even "monsters" may be human, such as Bandits. Guards are also considered enemies if you are wearing the black mask. Giants and Barbarians look like they may be humans, or a mix, though they don't seem to be very civilized. Sea Serpents may be a mix, as well. (See below) Wizards are also mysterious. (See below) Goblins Goblins live in the forest, in a village. Not much is known about their civilization, as they like to be left alone. Trolls Troll seem to be able to live anywhere. Some live in Zelie's river valley. Others, in the sewer. Sewer trolls seem to be the most organized. Many of them live in gated sewer rooms. Keys to one of the rooms are guarded by the trolls who hold them. Birds These winged animals are covered with feathers and lay eggs. (Buzzard eggs are unconfirmed, however.) Buzzards fly, while chickens and turkeys mainly stay on the ground. Fish *Carp *Catfish *Salmon *Flounder *Shark Crustaceans Some may consider crab and lobster more like bugs than fish, but they are caught and used just like other fish. Crawlers Crawlers are sort of like eels, but more resilient creatures. Mermen Sea Serpents seem to be Mermen. Little is known about their civilization, though they apparently have a king. Reptiles *Alligator *Dragons *Sea Serpents may be half reptilian or fish... Amphibians *Frog Bugs See also Crustaceans Insects Ants have numerous tunnels all over Queville. It is dubious whether this counts as a civilization, or if they even have royalty. Mosquitos are not very common. There aren't enough to make an organized civilization. Arachnids *Spiders tend to appear in groups, though they aren't very organized. *Scorpions tend to be loners. Category:Spooks Ghosts, Ghouls, Reapers, Skeletons, Death and other frightening monsters appear in Living Darkness. Demon Whether demons are a separate society or part of the spooks is unknown. Fungi A fungus tends to live in a dark place, like a sewer. Non-living Whirlpools are animated fluids. Unknown *The Evil Que's race is unknown. *The race of wizards may be unknown, perhaps a mix of human and spook. *Giants may possibly be a mix of human and something else, as well... *Yeti See also *Monster database References Category:General Category:Lore Category:Monster